1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a vest for carrying armor plates and ballistic panels. Specifically, this invention relates to a light weight multi-layered vest garment with internally and externally accessible pockets for carrying and retaining armor plate and ballistic panels. The vest is adjustable to be form fitting allowing users to experience greater mobility and ease of wearing features.
2. Background
Personally worn armor plate and ballistic panels have become common place for special purpose police assignments, i.e., SWAT Teams, ATF, and also on the battlefield for soldiers of all types. While effective in their role of offering protection, currently available vest garments for carrying armor and ballistic panels are heavy and cumbersome to use. Most vests on the market are made with two to three times the mass of material, as compared to the vest described herein, in addition they have heavy zippers and release methods that are slow or unable to operate smoothly. Many units use a heavy plastic-coated metal cable to hold portions of the vest in place, as a rapid release option, which often times becomes bound up and unable to operate smoothly. Many other vests use a wrap around waist securing system, using cord and metal cable to attach to the unit, all of which is heavy and restricts the ability of the user to operate smoothly and without excessive chafing over time.